Anatomically distinct areas within the basal ganglia encode flexible- and stable-value memories for visual objects, but an important question remains: do they receive inputs from the same or different brain areas or neurons? To answer this question, we first located flexible and stable value-coding areas in the caudate head (CDh) and caudate tail (CDt) of two rhesus macaque monkeys, and then injected different retrograde tracers into these areas of each monkey. We found that CDh and CDt received different inputs from several cortical and subcortical areas including temporal cortex, prefrontal cortex, cingulate cortex, amygdala, claustrum and thalamus. Superior temporal cortex and inferior temporal cortex projected to both CDh and CDt, with more CDt-projecting than CDh-projecting neurons. In superior temporal cortex and dorsal inferior temporal cortex, layers 3 and 5 projected to CDh while layers 3 and 6 projected to CDt. Prefrontal and cingulate cortex projected mostly to CDh bilaterally, less to CDt unilaterally. A cluster of neurons in the basolateral amygdala projected to CDt. We found little evidence of neurons projecting to both CDh and CDt across the brain. These data suggest that CDh and CDt can control separate functions using anatomically separate circuits. Understanding the roles of these striatal projections will be important for understanding how value memories are created and stored. Remembering and discriminating objects based on their previously learned values are essential for goal-directed behaviors. While the cerebral cortex is known to contribute to object recognition, surprisingly little is known about its role in retaining long-term object-value associations. To address this question, we trained macaques to arbitrarily associate small or large rewards with many random fractal objects (>100) and then used fMRI to study the long-term retention of value-based response selectivity across the brain. We found a pronounced long-term value memory in core subregions of temporal and prefrontal cortex where, several months after training, fractals previously associated with high reward (good stimuli) elicited elevated fMRI responses compared with those associated with low reward (bad stimuli). Similar long-term value-based modulation was also observed in subregions of the striatum, amygdala, and claustrum, but not in the hippocampusIn separate testing, free-viewing gaze behavior indicated that the monkeys retained stable long-term memory of object value. These results suggest an implicit and high-capacity memory mechanism in the temporal-prefrontal circuitry and its associated subcortical regions for long-term retention of object-value memories that can guide value-oriented behavior. As a central hub for cognitive control, prefrontal cortex (PFC) is thought to utilize memories. However, unlike working or short-term memory, the neuronal representation of long-term memory in PFC has not been systematically investigated. Using single-unit recordings in macaques, we show that PFC neurons rapidly update and maintain responses to objects based on short-term reward history. Interestingly, after repeated object-reward association, PFC neurons continue to show value-biased responses to objects even in the absence of reward. This value-biased response is retained for several months after training and is resistant to extinction and to interference from new object-reward learning for many complex objects (>90). Accordingly, the monkeys remember the values of the learned objects for several months in separate testing. These findings reveal that in addition to flexible short-term and low-capacity memories, primate PFC represents stable long-term and high-capacity memories, which could prioritize valuable objects far into the future. Direct and indirect pathways in the basal ganglia work together for controlling behavior. However, it is still a controversial topic whether these pathways are segregated or merged with each other. To address this issue, we studied the connections of these two pathways in the caudal parts of the basal ganglia of rhesus monkeys using anatomical tracersIn experiment 1, we injected a tracer in the caudate tail (CDt), and found local dense plexuses of axon terminals in the caudal-dorsal-lateral part of substantia nigra pars reticulata (cdlSNr) and the caudal-ventral part of globus pallidus externus (cvGPe). These anterograde projections may correspond to the direct and indirect pathways, respectively. To verify this in experiment 2, we injected different tracers into cdlSNr and cvGPe, and found many retrogradely labeled neurons in CDt and, in addition, the caudal-ventral part of the putamen (cvPut). These cdlSNr-projecting and cvGPe-projecting neurons were found intermingled in both CDt and cvPut (which we call striatum tail). A small but significant proportion of neurons (<15%) were double-labeled, indicating that they projected to both cdlSNr and cvGPe. These anatomical results suggest that stable value signals (good vs. bad) are sent from the striatum tail to cdlSNr and cvGPe in a biased (but not exclusive) manner. These connections may play an important role in biasing saccades toward higher valued objects and away from lower valued objects. The superior colliculus (SC) is an important structure in the mammalian brain that orients the animal toward distinct visual events. However, it remains unclear whether SC activity is modulated by non-visual object features, such as the reward value associated with the object. To address this question, three monkeys were trained (>10 days) to saccade to multiple fractal objects, half of which were consistently associated with large rewards while other half were associated with small rewards. This created historically high-valued ('good') and low-valued ('bad') objects. We found that approximately half of the visual neurons responded more strongly to the good than bad objects. In some neurons, this value-coding remained intact for a long time (>1 year) after the last object-reward association learning. Notably, the neuronal discrimination of reward values started about 100 ms after the appearance of visual objects and lasted for more than 100 ms. These results provide evidence that SC neurons can discriminate objects by their historical (long-term) values. This object value information may be provided by the basal ganglia, especially the circuit originating from the tail of the caudate nucleus. The information may be used by the neural circuits inside SC for motor (saccade) output or may be sent to the circuits outside SC for future behavior. Choosing valuable objects and rewarding actions is critical for survival. While such choices must be made in a way that suits the animal's circumstances, the neural mechanisms underlying such context-appropriate behavior are unclear. To address this question, we devised a context-dependent reward-seeking task for macaque monkeys. Each trial started with the appearance of one of many visual scenes containing two or more objects, and the monkey had to choose the good object by saccade to get a reward. These scenes were categorized into two dimensions of emotional context: dangerous versus safe and rich versus poor. We found that many amygdala neurons were more strongly activated by dangerous scenes, by rich scenes, or by both. Furthermore, saccades to target objects occurred more quickly in dangerous than in safe scenes and were also quicker in rich than in poor scenes. Thus, amygdala neuronal activity and saccadic reaction times were negatively correlated in each monkey. These results suggest that amygdala neurons facilitate targeting saccades predictably based on aspects of emotional context, as is necessary for goal-directed and social behavior.